housefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Liste der Lieder in Dr. House - 7. Staffel
Auch in der 7. Staffel war wieder gute Musik zu hören. Hier eine Liste der Lieder: Staffel 7 Und nun? (Now What?) *'"Good Days"' - Joe Purdy (Schlussszene) Die Liebe in der Ellenbogengesellschaft (Selfish) *'"AM/FM"' - !!! Chk Chik Chick (Eröffnungsszene, Skateboard-Wettbewerb) Mit anderen Worten (Unwritten) *'"Silver Surfer Ghost Rider Go!"' - Trentmoller (beim Go-Kart-Rennen) *'"Telephone"' - The Black Angels Neben der Wahrheit (Massage Therapy) *'"Ride Free"' - Jonny Kaplan And The Lazy Stars (Im Motorradladen) *'"End of the Day"' - Doug Paisley (Schlussszene) Wer qualifiziert sich für das vierte Gebot? (Unplanned Parenthood) *'"Night" '- Bill Callahan (Schlussszene) Arena der Genies (Office Politics) *'"I Start to Run"' - White Denim (Taub und Foreman spielen Basketball) Gefahr von gestern? (A Pox on our House) *'"All That We See"' - Black Ryder (Schlussszene) Die Last der Lügen (Small Sacrifices) *'"Shark in the Water"' - V.V. Brown (Hochzeit) *'"You Mean the World to Me"' - Toni Braxton (Heiratsantrag) *'"Love Rollercoaster"' - Ohio Players (Chase verschwindet mit den Damen) *'"I Know"' - Jude (Schlussszene) Mutter aus heiterer Hölle (Larger Than Life) *'"Sonata for Violoncello and Piano in E-Minor"' - Brahms *'"Air on a G-String"' - J.S. Bach *'"Start a War"' - The National (Schlussszene) Großer Mann, was nun? (Carrot or Stick) *'"No Love Lost"' - LCD Soundsystem (Eröffnungsszene) *'"Falling Dove"' - Crowded House Spießrutenlauf (Family Practice) *'"Mr. Sandman"' - The Chordettes (Cuddy ist mit ihrer Mutter und Schwester shoppen) *'"The Light"' - Mason Jennings (Cuddy und ihre Mutter) Denke immer dran (You must remember this) *'"Felicia"' - The Constellations (House und Wilson in der Bar) *'"How to Fight Lonelisess"' - Wilco (Schlussszene) ''Fehlerkultur (Two Stories) *'"Cute"' - Count Basie Beziehungsweise (Recession Proof) *'"Stand Up"' - The Prodigy ''(Dinner) *'"Everything Trying"' - Damien Jurado (Bert stirbt) *'"Barricades"' - Fyfe Dangerfield (House betrunken bei Cuddy) Schlag auf Schlag (Bombshells) *'"Come On Get Happy"' - House und Cuddy (Traumszenen) Schutzlos (Out of the Chute) *'"This Night"' - Black Lab (Eröffnungsszene) *'"Take the Long Road and Walk It"' - The Music (Eröffnungsszene) *'"In the Hall of the Mountain King"' - Edward Grieg (House schießt mit dem Bogen auf die Prostituierte) *'"My Body is a Cage"' - Peter Gabriel (Schlussszene) Ungnade (Fall From Grace) *'"Motorcycle Song"' - The Binges (Monster Truck) Verschüttete Wahrheiten (The Dig) *'"Visions In Dust"' - Barn Owl (Harold Lam) *'"In the Dirt"' - S. Carey (Schlussszene) Master´s letzte Versuchung (Last Temptation) *'"You Can´t Always Get What You Want"' - The Rolling Stones (Schlussszene) Schneller als die Moral (Changes) *'"On the Line"' - Limetree Warehouse (Szenenmontage; Chase wacht auf, Foreman im Labor) Unheilsgeschichten (The Fix) *'"Unseen Eye"' - Sonny Boy Willamson (House erklärt Wilson, warum Terry zusammengebrochen ist) Ärztekummer (After Hours) *'"Victory Dance"' - My Morning Jacket *'"Move Ya Body"' - Nina Sky (Taub und Foreman im Strip-Club) *'"Flume"' - Bon Iver (Schlussszene) Entzwei (Moving On) *'"Got Nuffin"' - Spoon (Schlussszene, House am Strand) ''Quellen:'' Dr. House Blog MySpace Play House FOX Broadcasting Company - House TV Show Kategorie:Musik Kategorie:Staffeln